It's Over
by Plovercrest
Summary: Byakuya janji nih mau kencan sama Hisana, tapi malapetaka apa ya yang dihadapinya?  Saia Author newbie, jadi mohon bantuannya ya para Senpai! Mind to RnR?


It's Over/ FF Bleach/ GENRE: Humor,Parody/ RATED: K+/ CHARACTER: Byakuya Kuchiki.

Halo semuanya! Saia Author newbie nih di sini, dan saia juga udah bawa 1 fanfic baru fresh from the oven, mohon bantuannya ya para senpai.

WARNING: Maap saia pake bahasa yang kasar, jadi kalau tidak mau baca, gak usah di paksa oke.

Diskleimer (cacat inggrisnya): Ane udah bilang ampe berbusa juga, BLEACH tetap dimiliki sama TITE KUBO!

Pagi yang indah, ditemani sama mbo Matahari yang bersinar hingga ke ujung dunia *alah* membuat orang-orang silau men! *PLAK* Nah dan mari kita langsung aja deh ke si chara utamanya, yang bernama Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Krrr..krrr.." terdengar si akang Kuya sedang ngorok dengan asiknya di ranjang *Di Senbonzakura* dan tiba-tiba, tanpa disengaja maupun direkayasa *?*

PIP, PIP, PIP

"Aduuuhhh…nih weker gandeng dehh…" ucapnya malas sambil mematikan jam wekernya yang berbentuk Dora n Boots dengan malas melebihi kemalasannya saat ia bangun dengan malas. *?*

"Memang sekarang udah jam berapa ya..?" tanyanya dengan tampang bloon, maksud saia tampang abis bangun tidur.

Jam weker imut Byakuya itu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 9, dan apa artinya itu? *Readers: "gak tau!", Author: "Gw juga gak tau!", kemon nyook gebukin Author bareng2!*

"OH MI GOT! UDAH KESIANGAN NEH!" teriak Byakuya, sebenarnya kemarin si akang Kuya sudah berjanji bakal kencan sama neng Hisana jam 9 tepat, nah sialnya lagi, tempat yang dipilih Hisana itu sangat, suangaaatt, bangeeett, jaaaoohhhh... makanya ia harus bangun pagi jika ingin sampai tepat waktu, tetapi kelihatannya sekarang kesialan sedang menimpa si pria berambut hitam ini.

Ia pun langsung nyetel lagu Bangun tidur ku terus mandi, tidak lupa menggosok gigi, bla bla bla saia lupa lagi, dengan tempo yang cepat, dan ia selesai melakukannya dalam 10 menit! *Cheerleader Byakuya: "Go Kuya Go Kuya Go!", Byakuya: "eh tuh cheerleader pada ngejek apa ngedukung gue sih?"*

Yah seperti yang sudah dibilang di atas, karena tempat kencan yang dipilih neng Hisana pake beneeuudhh *baca: banget* jauhnya, akang Kuya pun harus naik kendaraan beroda 4 yang anak teka juga tau, yaitu… BEEMWE! *singkatan dari: Bemo punya Emak Gwe* salah bro! yang benar itu naek BUS.

"Misi pak, saia numpang lewat ya, misi, misi" ucap Byakuya yang terpaksa harus berdesak-desakkan dengan penumpang bus itu yang tak lain adalah mbo-mbo *yang gendutnya pake benneuudhh* lalu aki-aki *giginya rontok semua bro!* dan Mr. Fried Chicken yang belum jadi Fried Chicken beneran, *ditabok, gara-gara bahasanya ngawur* a.k.a ayam kampung yang masih sehat walafiat.

'Sumpeh deh, pengap banget di sini! Gue bisa mati kali ya gara-gara nyium bau tai ayam, hadoh hadoh!' batin Byakuya resah.

Ketika bus hampir sampai di tempat yang sudah ditujukan, Byakuya mengambil dompetnya untuk dibayar ke sang kenek.

Eh tapi sial mah gak ke mana, Byakuya lupa membawa dompet serta hape blekberynya.

"Waduh gimana gue bayar ongkosnya nih? Terpaksa deh ngemis-ngemis" lalu si akang mulai memakai puppy eyes no jutsunya kepada salah satu ibu-ibu di situ.

"Permios mbo, saia boleh minta uang ndak? Saia ndak bawa dompet mbo" melas Byakuya dengan kedua tangan meminta dan wajahnya yang sangat memelas seperti anjing belum makan 5 hari *bisa bayangin? Huahahaha*

"Eh, sory ai don't andersten yor lenguech" ucap si mbo-mbo itu.

'Nih ibu-ibu pake bahasa apa sih' batin Byakuya *Author: "bahasa Alienesse"*

Akhirnya dengan segenap jiwa hati dan raga, Byakuya terpaksa kabur dari situ dan pulang lagi ke rumahnya untuk mengambil 2 barang yang ketinggalan tadi, dan tentunya si supir bus bakal menempelkan poster bertuliskan WANTED: laki-laki berambut hitam panjang tidak membayar ongkos bus, dead or live *Author: "inih kek di Negara koboy ajeh"*

SYUUUUNGGG Byakuya berlari mengalahkan kecepatan Eyeshield 21 hanya untuk mengambil barangnya.

"Haah..haaah..haaah.." akang Kuya langsung menarik nafas panjang, sepanjang rel kereta api menuju Moskow *?*

"Mampoes deh, udah jem setengah 12 mana gak ada bus lagi, terpaksa harus ke wartel dulu deh, nelpon neng Hisana" ucap Byakuya lelah gara-gara berlari-lari ke sana kemari.

Lalu Byakuya berjalan ke wartel, tapi ternyata jalan menuju wartel sangatlah ramai dan penuh, jadi Byakuya dengan senang hati *baca: terpaksa* harus berlari lagi menerobos kerumunan manusia-manusia itu.

"Permisi!" teriak Byakuya langsung dengan rakusnya menabrak orang-orang di situ.

BRUUK dengan SENGAJA Author membuat si Byakuya nabrak semua orang di sana.

"Wooi! Lari-lari pake mata donk!" bentaknya marah gara-gara ditubruk.

"Maap mba! Saia lari tuh pake kaki, jadi siapa aja saia tubruk mba!" teriak Byakuya dengan bodohnya.

"Gelo tuh orang" omel orang itu.

"Nah akhernya sampe juge di wartel" lalu Byakuya masuk ke dalam dan mulai menelpon Hisana.

Ketika membuka dompetnya untuk mencari uang recehan, Byakuya terkaget-kaget hingga jantungan *Ditabok* ia samasekali tidak mempunyai uang receh! *orang kaya mah beda deuh!*

"Hiks…hiks… terpaksa deh nuker duitnya dulu" Yah sodara-sodara pertandingan semakin seru sekarang! Ia harus menukarkan selembar serebuan untuk nelpon! *ternyata dompetnya Byakuya kismin juga ya, Cuma punya cecengan*

Setelah menukar ke pedagang kaki empat, Byakuya kembali lagi, tetapi….

Ruangannya sedang dipakai oleh orang lain!

"Haduuuh! Moga-moga jangan sampe Hisana cerein gue deh!" *Author: "alah nikah aja belon loe!", Byakuya: "sapa suruh buat naskah kek gitu!"*

Setelah Byakuya menunggu sampe ubanan…

"Bagus! Sekarang saatnya nelpon!" Byakuya memasukkan uangnya lalu mulai menekan nomor Hisana.

Dan ternyata malangnya Byakuya, uang gopean nya nyangkut di dalem wartel itu, dan gak bisa di keluarin.

"Huwaaaa!" Byakuya langsung menangis histeris, terpaksa ia keluar lagi, dan tiba-tiba dengan ajaibnya atau karena Tuhan kasihan padanya, ia mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Oh iya! Kenapa gak gue telpon aja ya!" *Bukan dari tadi kek*

Saat Byakuya menempelkan hape blekbery nya itu di telinganya, muncullah si Udin *Wooi! Kenapa jadi gini?*

"Waaah~~! Itu kan Byakuya yang ada di anime Bleach!" karena terus memperhatikan Byakuya, si Udin pun ketabrak tiang!

"Kok daritadi gak nyambung-nyambung ya? Apa sinyalnya lagi jelek?" Byakuya melihat ke hapenya, ternyata pulsanya yang lagi jelek.

"Sialan, pulsa gue tinggal 31 perak" *Author: "ckckck, punya hape blekbery pulsanya yang sekarat"*

"Haduuuuh! Jadi harus kemana lagi nih gue!" teriak Byakuya frustrasi, sehingga membuat jenderal Cockroach meninggal dengan terhormat karena keinjek sama bapak-bapak. *ceritanya jadi makin ngawur*

Tiba-tiba ada incoming call dari Hisana ke hapenya.

"Wah Hisana nelpon gue nih, mampus dah, moga-moga jangan sampe di pegatin!" lalu sebelum Byakuya mengangkat telponnya, ia pake jampe-jampe dan bimsalabim dulu supaya dia gak dipegatin sama neng Hisana.

"Ha..lo?"

"Halo Byakuya, maaf kelihatannya kencan kita ditunda dulu ya! Aku ada urusan nih, lagipula kamu tadi datengnya lama banget, jadi terpaksa dibatalin ya"

"A..pa..?" Nada bicara Byakuya langsung zero mendengar pacarnya membatalkan kencan mereka.

"Yah mungkin kapan-kapan ya! Jaa ne!" Hisana mematikan telponnya.

Dan sodara-sodara mari kita hitung… TIGA… DUA.. SATU..

"GYAAAAAA! UDAH CAPE-CAPE BULAK-BALIK KE RUMAH, NABRAK-NABRAK ORANG, UANG GUE LUDES SEMUA, INI GARA-GARA HAPE GUE YANG PULSANYA TINGGAL TIGA PULUH SATU PERAK!" teriaknya begitu lengkap dan penuh kenistaan.

*Author: "uuff, sabar ya Byakuya"*

Byakuya pun dengan sekuat tenaga, segenap jiwa, raga, dan spiritualnya, dan tentu dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak, langsung saja ia melempar hape blekberynya ke bawah..

PRAAAK

Mari kita aktifkan SELOW MOSYENNYA.

Iyaa sodara-sodara mari kita lihat adegan Byakuya melempar hapenya ke bawah dengan selow mosyen…

P-E-R-R-A-A-A-A-K-K-K-K

Beberapa menit kemudian, Byakuya sadar akan kelakuannya yang melempar hape blekberynya yang udah di beli dari jerih payah ia sebagai kuli bangunan, dan…

"T-E-E-E-A-A-A-D-D-A-A-A-A-K-K-K-!-!-!" Iyah… begitulah akhirnya…

"Hape kesayangan gue patah sudah, mati sudah, pupus sudah, hik..hik..hik.." dan lalu si Bangsawan Kuchiki itu atau lebih tepatnya si Melarat Kuchiki menangisi kematian hapenya yang sudah tidak akan bisa bangkit kembali…

_**OWARI**_

Author: "Iyap.. fanfic pertama saia selese deh! Saia ucapkan terimakasih banyak pada para Readers yang sudah membaca dan mau meReview Fanfic garing bin abal ini" *ngarep*

Author: "Woke tanpa banyak cingcong lagi, mohon Reviewnya, tapi jangan pedes-pedes ya, saia gak kuat makan yang pedes *plakk* dan arigatou!"


End file.
